


8:34pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [21]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, F/M, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub!Chan, dom!reader, its just soft sleepy chan being a good boy, pls enjoy, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: He didn’t say a word as he entered the room, instead just grabbing the box you kept your toys in out of the closet and fishing his collar out of it. He brought it to you, holding it out in a silent request for you to put it around his neck.You looked up at him, seeing just how tired he was, his eyes already half closed as he fought to keep them open. “Baby, are you sure you don’t want to just go to bed?” you asked.“Need this, please,” he mumbled, doing his best puppy dog eyes to distract you from how tired he was.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	8:34pm

Sometimes when Chan came home from practice late, he wanted nothing more than for you to help him forget about the stresses of his day. You were more than happy to oblige, especially on nights like tonight where he had come home exhausted. As soon as he walked in the door he made a beeline for your shared bedroom where you were already relaxing, laying on top of the covers on your bed wasting time on your phone while you waited for him. He didn’t say a word as he entered the room, instead just grabbing the box you kept your toys in out of the closet and fishing his collar out of it. He brought it to you, holding it out in a silent request for you to put it around his neck.  
  
You looked up at him, seeing just how tired he was, his eyes already half closed as he fought to keep them open. “Baby, are you sure you don’t want to just go to bed?” you asked.  
  
“Need this, please,” he mumbled, doing his best puppy dog eyes to distract you from how tired he was.  
  
“Okay, baby, go ahead and pick what you want from the box,” you said softly, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek gently before taking the collar from him and sitting up. He was quick to dig through the box, pulling out the strap on that he loved and the bottle of lube to go with it. He placed them on the bed before walking the box back to the closet and putting it away.  
  
When he returned to the bed he crawled up in front of you, leaning forward and allowing you to buckle the collar around his neck. You slipped two fingers between the collar and his neck, giving it a gentle tug and making sure it wasn’t too tight around his neck. He looked up at you, his pupils already blown wide and you could tell he was settling into his submissive headspace, all the thoughts and worries from the day leaving his head. You smiled, bringing your hand up to cup his cheek, stroking his skin with your thumb as he leaned into the touch. “Come on, baby, get undressed,” you said softly.  
  
He blinked a couple times, taking a second to register your instruction before jumping into action, quickly slipping out of his clothes and tossing them onto the floor leaving him stark naked and kneeling in front of you. “Good boy,” you cooed before patting the mattress in between your legs. You bit back a giggle at the way he scrambled to sit himself between your legs with his back pressed to your chest. He sighed contentedly as you wrapped your arms around him, tracing across his skin with your fingertips, following the contours of his muscles as you slowly worked your way down his body. You skipped over his slowly hardening dick, moving your hands to his inner thighs and then dragging your fingers all the way back up his body to his chest. You began to play with his nipples, pinching and massaging them with no real pattern, feeling the way he tried to keep himself from squirming in your grip. His breathing got louder the more you teased him, the gentle noises threatening to turn into moans if you would give him just slightly more stimulation.  
  
“P-Please, Miss, mmph, I need more,” he whined.  
  
“Aww, is my precious baby boy getting worked up already? I haven’t even done anything,” you cooed, the teasing tone in your voice making him let out another whine. You chuckled at his reaction and decided to have mercy on him, your left hand continuing to play with his nipple while your right hand trailed down his chest until you were ghosting your fingers over his cock.  
  
His dick twitched and he let out a small whimper at the sensation, his hips jerked up involuntarily in an attempt for more stimulation. You teased him for a few more moments before finally giving him what he wanted and wrapping your hand around his dick, drawing a gasp from between his lips as you began to stroke him slowly. You moved your left hand up, placing it gently on his throat as a reminder of who was in charge, not that he needed one seeing as he was already putty in your hands.  
  
He couldn’t hold back the whines and whimpers he was making as you stroked him, thumbing at his slit and collecting his precum to assist the glide of your hand. His hands were tangled in the sheets at your sides, his knuckles were white from how hard he was gripping the fabric, trying desperately to keep himself from bucking his hips up into your hand. “You ready for my fingers, baby?” you asked softly.  
  
“Yes, please, Miss,” Chan whined.  
  
He let out another, more upset whine as you pulled your hands away from him, “Grab the lube, baby,” you instructed, nudging his back to help him lean forward. He grabbed the bottle and passed it to you quickly before settling back against your chest. You smiled, bringing a hand up to run your fingers through his hair soothingly before moving the bottle in front of him and popping it open. You drizzled some over your fingers, giggling when he jolted at the cold sensation of some of the lube falling onto his stomach. You set the bottle to the side, rubbing the lube around on your fingers and trying to get it warmed up a little before moving your hand down between his legs.  
  
You prodded gently at his hole, your finger circling the rim as you waited for him to relax before pushing your finger inside. He whimpered at the intrusion and you paused to let him adjust, waiting until you felt him relax to continue moving your finger in and out. You waited until you were sure he was used to the sensation before slipping another finger in beside the first one. Once again you let him adjust before continuing to move your fingers, slipping them in and out a few times before beginning to gently scissor him open.  
  
You took your time stretching him, making sure he was good and ready, even slipping a third finger into him just to be sure. You let your fingers brush against his prostate a couple times during the process, enjoying the way he would squirm and whine whenever you made contact with the bundle of nerves.  
  
Finally, once you were sure he was ready, you pulled your fingers out of him and used your clean hand to lean him forward slightly so you could slip out from behind him. You grabbed the strap on and fastened it around your hips as quickly as you could, not wanting to keep him waiting for too long. Once you had it secured you grabbed the bottle of lube again and drizzled a generous amount onto the dildo, spreading it around with your hand before laying down on your back next to Chan. “You have enough energy to ride me baby?” you asked.  
  
“Mmhmm,” he nodded lazily, his answer unconvincing though he was quick to straddle you. He wrapped his hand around the dildo and lined it up with his entrance waiting for you to nod before sinking down slowly, letting out a low moan once he was fully seated in your lap. You wiped your lube-covered hand off on your shirt haphazardly so that you could grab his hips with clean hands. You held him still for a few moments before loosening your grip and encouraging him to start moving. He bounced on your lap enthusiastically a few times before getting too tired and slowing his pace down, opting instead to grind himself down on the dildo, swirling his hips messily as he tried to push himself closer to his orgasm.  
  
His eyes were practically closed, his mouth forming a sleepy pout as he rode you, the occasional whimper leaving his lips. “You sure you’re not too tired for this, baby?” you asked softly, bringing your hand up to cup his cheek.  
  
His eyes fluttered open, “No, Miss, ‘m fine,” he responded before biting his lip and trying to pick up the pace. He was back to bouncing in your lap now, never lifting himself up very high but it was enough to get him worked up. His face was scrunched up with determination and you decided to help him out, moving your hand from his cheek down to his dick. He let out a low moan as you began to stroke him quickly.  
  
“Are you gonna cum for me, baby?” you asked.  
  
“M close, Miss, ‘m so close,” Chan gasped in response, “Can I, please, can I?” he begged.  
  
“Of course, sweet baby, go ahead,” you cooed. He bounced a few more times before he came with a long, broken whine, his hips stuttering as he released onto your stomach. You stroked him slowly through his orgasm before pulling your hand away and helping him off of your lap and letting him flop down on the mattress next to you. You sat up, tugging your soiled shirt off over your head, you took a moment to appreciate the fact that you had enough foresight to wear an old shirt that you didn’t care about before using it to clean him up a little bit. You tossed the shirt to the ground and set about unfastening the strap on so you could place it on the bedside table.  
  
Once that was done you turned to check on Chan only to find him fast asleep, you went to unbuckle the collar from around his neck but he whined as soon as you tugged on it. He mumbled a sleepy “No,” which you cooed at before wiggling the covers out from underneath him so you could snuggle up to him and cover the both of you with the blankets. He stirred for just long enough to wrap his arms around you and pull you to his chest before falling right back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if yall can tell but i got sosososo soft writing this nothing warms my heart quite like a soft sleepy subby boy uwu


End file.
